


Time Waves

by Mustachebabs



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, NWM - Freeform, NWM1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Answer to the prompt: "The first time I used magic...", certainly not the last time she bumps into time magic though.A. Dolan - NWM1Ariadne "Ari" Dolan





	Time Waves

After the splash, a wave keeps Ari underwater for a moment longer but she manages to break the water next to the boat still. Paddling over to the ladder, she comes aboard to a strange sight. Her sister is nowhere to be seen and… Those were not the clothes her Dads were just wearing.

“Um… Hello there, are you lost?” Asks one of them when they notice the soaking wet 10-year old girl standing on the boat’s deck.

“I was just here, why did you both change? Did Sam hide in the room below deck?”

“You must have us confused, little one.”

“Wait, did you just say Sam… As in, Samantha?” Asks the other. 

Her Dads must be playing a very elaborate prank on her.

Ari nods, now with a confused expression. Something’s not right.

“How do you know that name?” He asks further.

“Why wouldn’t I know my own sister’s name?” Ari laughs, Dads and their jokes.

“Sister?!” One of them gasps. The two look at each other.

“… We’ve just found out we are having a daughter and that’s the exact name we chose for her.”

Now things are more confusing, Sam is 3 years older and certainly not a newborn. Looking at her Dads, now Ari notices they look… Considerably younger.

Where is the grey streak that James had developed in the last 5 years? The boat’s deck looks newer too. Come to think of it, Ari had seen these outfits before. In a picture from one of her Dads’ anniversaries.

Ari is the one that gasps now. Oh no! What does this mean?! She’s… In the past? How? When she fell overboard just now? Tears build up in her eyes and one of her Dads kneels down.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“I think I traveled to the past…” Ari says as she wipes at her face.

“Has this happened before?”

Ari shakes her head.

“Do you know how to get back?”

Ari shakes her head again.

“Where did you come from?”

Ari points to starboard.

“Okay. No problem, we’ll help you okay? Family always helps each other.”

Ari nods now, as Robert grabs her hand and guides them to the spot she pointed at.

“Right here?”

Ari nods again and her Dads look at each other for a moment.

“A revelation spell perhaps?”

“We’ll give it a try. Ari, we are gonna help you see what brought you here easier, okay? You just do exactly what happened before you got here, okay?”

Ari is scared, but she nods. Before they cast the spell, she asks:

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“We’ll fish you right out, okay?”

Robert’s smile always helps her be at ease and she nods again.

They cast the revelation spell over the water and it makes the water glisten more than usual, as if there was a puddle inside the water. Taking a deep breath this time around, Ari jumps in.

There’s the splash and when she breaks the water this time, she’s staring away from the boat.

“Do you see her?”

“Ari, sweetie! Are you okay?”

Turning around, there’s her Dads and Sam looking over the edge of the boat. Ari laughs as her Dads help her out of the water. 

“You won’t believe what just happened!“


End file.
